


Broken

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, from batman #71, seriously bruce what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Takes place sometime after Batman #71.Tim had never felt so hurt before in all his life. His father figure, who had never raised a hand against him in all his life, did the unthinkable.His heart hurt. His everything was hurting. And he wanted it to stop.





	Broken

_Tim took a step back, face aching in pain as Bruce pulled back his arm, breathing heavily. His eyes were beginning to fill with tears as he fought the urge to break down in front of the man- no, the animal who called himself his father._

_"Oh my god," Barbara gasped._

_Duke and Cass were looking at him with great concern in their eyes. Helena just stood there in shock, as well as Damian._

_Bruce's body then went still as he began to register what he had done. He slowly began to move towards the third Robin. "Tim... I didn't mean-"_

_"DON'T!" Tim screamed at him, his voice almost breaking. "Just... don't." With that, he broke into a full run, ignoring the calls of his family and friends. He didn't want to be here, right now. All he wanted to do now was to get away from Bruce._

 

Tim sat in his hotel room, watching the sea crashing against the shore from the window. Near him sat his cell phone, filled with text messages from the family.

 

_tim plz talk to us! we miss u - babs_

_Timothy, if you're reading this, I apologize for what happened to you. Father had no right to do that to you. - D. Wayne_

_tim man are you ok its been a week where are u - duke_

_timmy! OMG are you ok?! I knew bruce was an asshole but he took this too far!! i am going to give him a piece of my mind for this! - your super big bro Dickie_

_little brother we miss you please let us know you're ok - cass_

_tim? omg i am so sorry bruce hit you hes a bastard! tell me where you are so i can give you a big hug! - steph_

_hey tim im sorry about that night before i wish i could stopped bruce from hurting you - kate_

 

 

A shaky sigh escaped from Tim's lips. Even though those messages gave him comfort, it did nothing to lessen the pain. "Fuck... Fuck...!" He clenched his fists and bit back a sob. "Why me? I was just... just trying to..." A choked noise escaped from his lips as tears ran down his face. "Oh, god..."

Suddenly, a loud knock was at Tim's door.

"Go away," Tim croaked out.

"Not happening, Timbo. Open up." Jason's voice rang out.

"I don't want to see you right now, Jason. Go away." Tim's voice was starting to break. He just wanted to be left alone, damn it.

But apparently, the universe wasn't so kind as Jason kicked the door open, an angry look on his face. "Too fucking bad, Replacement. I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter."

"W-What do you want?!" The third Robin tried to sound angry, but it came out as a pitiful whimper. "To hear how Bruce treated me like a fucking punching bag when he hit me?! Because trust me, everyone knows about it! I don't-don't want to go back there ever again!"

Jason strode over to the bed and slumped down next to Tim, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I understand, Tim. You're not the only one Bruce is treating like shit right now. Fuck, I mean, that old man has an assload of fucking problems up the wazoo. But he doesn't have to be the reason you should stop doing what you're doing."

"Jason-"

"I'm serious as a heart attack, Timmers. Fuck Batman. You don't have to be emotionally constipated like B to be good as he is. Don't let yourself be dragged down by your fucking inner demons. Trust me, you're too young to be jaded like me. You're a fucking Robin, the antithesis to the broody-ass Batman."

Despite himself, Tim managed a laugh. "Y-You sound like Dick."

"I know. And don't you dare tell Dickhead I said all this to you. I mean it. I'll shoot you." Jason gripped Tim's shoulder.

"T-Thanks, Jason." The younger male felt a smile tug at his lips. "You can be really nice when you want to be."

"Shut the fuck up, Replacement." Jason lightly whapped him upside the head. He then stood up from the bed. "C'mon, I'll take ya to that nice diner I saw across the street. They got a mean cup of coffee."

"As long as it's not decaf." Tim stood up and the two went out of the room, Jason's arm still wrapped around Tim like a scarf. Inwardly, Tim was still feeling the pain, but now, it was starting to fade away, little by little. Maybe having people that actually care about you wasn't a bad thing at all.


End file.
